For Love
by Dragon's Cinder
Summary: Hermione wants to stop Draco from taking the Dark Mark. This is the first part of their story and this is COMPLETE.
1. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just borrowing the characters of a wonderful writer, J.K. Rowling.

This is the first Draco/Hermione story I've written. I'm usually a Ron/Hermione shipper but this story just would not leave me alone so I had to write it. I might do a squeal if anyone likes it.

This part of the story is basically how they got together. How they fell in love and then when Draco was in danger, how Hermione figured out away to save him. This is mostly a drama with a little romance thrown in. I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to know what you think of it, good or bad.

Thanks,

Dragon's Cinder


	2. The Beginning

Draco and Hermione were in love. It was obvious to anyone who really looked at the couple. From first year to third year they showed it by fighting with each other, picking on each other and calling each other names.

That changed the summer of their third year. Hermione was looking forward to being home with her parents but as always, once being home got old, she wanted other things to do.

"Mum, is it ok if I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" She asked. "Why honey?" Her mom asked. "Well, I'd like to get a few books to read of course and just hang out a bit. I also need to get Harry a birthday present." Hermione said. "I'll speak to your father about it." She said and Hermione smiled. "Thanks mum."

So the next morning, her parents dropped her off at the Leaky Caldron before heading off to their office. "Here honey, have fun." Her father had said, handing her some money. "Thanks dad." She said, pocketing the money. "Hermione." Her mother called and she walked around the car, hiding her annoyance at being detained. "Yes mum?" She asked as she got to her mom's window. "Do you need us to pick you up?" She asked and Hermione smiled. "That would be nice but I could probably take the Knight Bus home if you didn't feel like it." Hermione said. "Nonsense. We'll be here around 4 to get you." She said. "Ok, thanks mum." Hermione said and started to turn. "Honey wait." Hermione turned and her mom handed her some money. "Here honey." She said Hermione smiled. "Dad gave me some money mom." She said. "I know honey but this is 'just in case' money'." She said. "Thanks mum." Hermione said with a smile. She walked to the sidewalk and then watched her parents drive off.

Checking to make sure she had her wand, she turned and walked into the Leaky Caldron. "Hello Miss." She heard the bartender call. "Hello." She called back and headed straight for the back door. After getting into Diagon Alley, she stopped on the street and smiled. Hermione loved the wizarding world and couldn't wait to live there when she graduated Hogwarts. She knew her parents wouldn't like it, but then again, she'd be grown and it would be her decision. She smiled as she looked down at the money in her hands. Well over 200 pounds. She didn't understand her parents sometimes. Sure they liked to give her things but they seemed to think that money could get her out of trouble in Diagon Alley. Little did they know. She walked toward Gringots and decided, she'd open an account. That way when she did move to the wizarding world, she'd have some start up money.

"Hello." She said after getting to the front of the line. "How can I help you?" A grouchy Goblin asked. "I'd like to open an account." She said. "Step this way please." He said Hermione followed him to a row of tables. They sat down and she filled out the paperwork he'd put in front of her. "What is the exchange rate for Muggle money?" She asked and the Goblin handed her a sheet of parchment. After reading it, she started to hand it back to the Goblin when some of the numbers change. "Might I keep this?" She asked and he nodded. 'Thank you." She said. "I'd like to exchange this for Gallons and deposit 30 gallons into my account and I'd like to have the remaining please." She said, placing her money on the desk. "Very well." The Goblin said. After exchanging her money and then showing her to her vault, he handed her a key and said, "Good day." Hermione smiled and walked out of the bank. Goblins were very rude but she didn't mind.

After buying a few books at Flourish and Blotts, she decided to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a snack and to read a bit. After ordering and finding a seat, she opened her book and started reading.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" She heard the unmistakable cold voice of Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked as she turned a page in her book. "Wondering what you're doing out and about in the wizarding world without the famous Harry Potter." Draco said. "If you must know," she snipped at him "I got bored staying at home while my parents went to work so I had them drop me off here to pass the time." "So what about Potter?" Malfoy asked. "I assume he's at his home for the summer." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "None of your bloody business." He snapped. She rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

The next day found her back in Diagon Alley, this time in a used book store. "Wonderful." She said as she picked up book after book that she wanted. after paying 23 sickles for her books. She found a birthday present for Harry. "A Report on the First Quidditch World Cup." She said and opened the book. A sudden fanfare sounded around her and her eyes widened as she realized the book was going to 'commentate' the game. She knew Harry would love it.

"What is it with you following me around Granger?" She heard the cold snarl from behind her. "I was here first Malfoy, I think that means _you_ are following _me_." "Not bloody likely." He snorted. She turned and walked away. After paying for Harry's book, she headed out the door.

Her parents had given her more money that day even though she told them she still had some from the day before but as always her mom would say "Just in case money." So she made another trip into Gringots and made another deposit. "Now Granger." She heard and took a deep breath. "I know for a fact I was _here_ first." Draco said and she shocked him to his toes by sticking her tongue out at him. She was in a line beside him and they both reached the counter at the same time. "I'd like to make a withdrawal." Draco said, handing the goblin his key. "I'd like to make a deposit." Hermione said and handed over the 50 pound note her mother had given her. "Would you like to exchange it for Gallons Miss?" The goblin asked and she nodded. "Yes please." She said. After filling out the paper work, she took her deposit slip and headed for the door.

"What are you playing at?" Draco asked as he followed her out of the bank. "Excuse me?" She asked. "What are you playing at? Why do you have an account at Gringots. I thought you'd prefer a Muggle bank." Draco said, falling into step beside her. "Well, as I'm going to be living in the wizarding world when I graduate, I figured I'd start an account and put any extra money I have in it, you know, so I'll have a head start when I do move." "You're quiet smart, for a mudblood." Draco said and Hermione stopped short. "Listen Malfoy, the whole world knows how you feel about me, my kind. So you can stop with the disparaging language. All it does is piss me off and trust me Malfoy, you wouldn't like me pissed off." Hermione snapped. "I don't like you in any sense of the word." Draco snapped back. "Fine, then I'll leave you here." She said and then started walking down the street again. Draco followed her.

"Why do you keep coming here all the time?" He asked. "It's not like you have to be here." He said. "Why do you keep coming here all the time?" She snapped back at him. "I can do what I wish." He said, the snob in him coming out. "So can I." She answered. "What's wrong Granger, got no friends in the Muggle world to follow around?" He asked. Although she never let on, Draco had hit the truth on the head. Hermione didn't have any friends in the Muggle world, well, except for Harry of course and it wasn't like she could just stop by and see him whenever she wanted. No Hermione had lost what few friends she had when she started attending Hogwarts. Not that she cared, she loved Hogwarts.

"What about you Malfoy? Crabbe and Goyle to stupid to find your house?" She asked and was shocked to see Draco smile. "I wish." He muttered and then glanced at her. "So, have you done your potions essay for the summer yet?" He asked, shocking her to her toes. "Almost." She answered. "You?" "Almost. I'm trying to find the information on Jarvey's." Hermione grinned. "I know. I can find out what they are but I haven't been able to find out where the name comes from. Good bit of incentive though, on Professor Snape's part, to give 100 extra points to the people who find out that information." She said. "I think he was bloody bored and decided to ruin everyone's summer with it." Draco said and Hermione laughed. "That's exactly what Ron said. I have a feeling that Ron thinks that if I find the information, I'll give it to him." She said.

"Have you found anything at all?" Draco asked and she shook her head. "No, and it's really annoying I must say. I mean, we know the information is out there, right. If it wasn't, how else would Professor Snape know about it?" She asked. "I know. I even asked my dad and he said he had no idea and really didn't care." "I was thinking of going to the Ministry of Magic and see if they had any information on them." Hermione said. "Don't bother. I went already and they have no idea." Draco said.

"Well, I'm stumped." Hermione said and Draco snorted. "You don't think…" He started. "What?" Hermione asked. "Well, something _not_ magical?" He said softly. "I never thought of that." Hermione said. "I would assume Professor Snape knows of some muggle things." She mussed as she sat down at a table in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Draco sat with her. "I guess I could go to the library at my house." She said. "You have a library in your house?" Draco asked and Hermione smile. "No, there's a public library near my house." She said. After ordering, they sat in silence for a bit then she said. "You know, I've been thinking." Draco started laughing and she looked at him. "What?" She demanded. "You're always thinking." He said. "Well, yes, shows I have an intelligent mind doesn't it? Anyway, I was thinking that if the information was indeed muggle in nature, how are you going to get it?"

Draco shrugged and said, "I have no idea. I guess I could go into the muggle world." Hermione smile and said "Have you ever been in the muggle world Draco?" "Of course not!" He snapped and then took a breath, "Sorry." He muttered and took a quick bite of his ice cream. "If you'd like, we could go together." Hermione said very softly, knowing he'd say no.

"You wouldn't mind?" Draco asked, startling Hermione. "Well, no. You'd just have to act, well, like a muggle you know." "And how does one act like a muggle?" He asked. "Well, you can't dress in robes, you'd have to wear jeans or pants or something. You can't be banishing your wand about either." "I know that Granger, I'm not stupid you know." Draco said. "I didn't say you were stupid, but I just assumed you'd, well you know, act like you always act and of course I assumed that you'd dress in robes because everyone in the Wizarding World does. I didn't mean to insult you, I was just trying to be helpful."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. What's say we have a truce, just for the summer or course and as long as no one we know is around." "A truce, with Draco Malfoy." Hermione giggled. "Harry and Ron would die, but sure. A truce." She said and stuck out her hand. Draco looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing now?" He asked. "Well, muggles shake hands to seal a pack." She mutter as she lowered her hand. "Is it like a magical bond, to make sure they keep the truce?" He asked. "No, it's just a courtesy, shows you mean what you say." She said. "Ok." He said and stuck out his hand. She smiled and shook his head and then said. "So, we'll meet here tomorrow, say around 8:30?" "Fine, but I'm bringing my wand." He said. "I understand, I take mine everywhere I go, even in the muggle world." She said and he shot a glance at her. "You do? Why, is the muggle world dangerous?" He asked. "Well, of course there's danger in the muggle world. There's danger every where, but I take mine so I don't get out of the habit." She said, taking a quick bite.

The next morning found Hermione climbing out of her family's car in front of the Leaky Caldron. After taking the money her mother gave her, she waved goodbye and walked inside. As she walked through the pub, she nodded at the people who greeted her and went straight out the back door. As she walked through the entrance, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "Draco." She gasped, her free hand going over her heart. "Sorry." He whispered, looking over his shoulder. "How many people are in the Leaky Caldron?" He asked and she shrugged. "I'm not sure, 5 to 10. Not many cause it's so early." She said. "Why is there trouble?" She asked. "No, just don't want anyone I know to see me going to the muggle world." He said. "I see." She snapped and he frowned. "No, I don't think you do." He said and she opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. "You're wearing robes." She said and he rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to walk around the Alley without them." She blushed a bit and said "Sorry." He grinned and then took off his robes. "Here, I'll put them in my bag." She said as Draco folded them. "Thanks." He said and Hermione smiled as she looked down to put his robes in her bag. "Shall we go?" She asked and he nodded.

They went back through the Leaky Caldron and then out onto the street. "I didn't know anyone in there." He said, mostly to himself and Hermione smiled. "You're going to have fun Draco." She said as she flagged down a taxi. When it stopped Draco looked over at her. She just smiled and opened the door for him and said, "Trust me." He got in, a little slowly and she climbed in beside him. After telling the taxi driver where to go, she turned and watched Draco's face as they left. "Breathe Draco." She said softly and he flipped his head around to look at her. "It's called an automobile. It's the way muggles get from place to place." She said, again using a soft voice. When the taxi stopped in front of the library, she paid the driver and got out. Draco followed and watched as it took off through traffic. "I thought it might be a risk to take the Knight Bus." She said and he nodded. "That was amazing." He said after a few breathes. "Muggles aren't all bad you know." She said with a smile. "Well, come on." He turned and followed her through the doors of the library.

Finding a desk in the back, they put their things down and made there way to a computer. "What's that?" Draco asked, clearly excited. "It's called a computer. I type the information I want to find in here." She said and he watched her poke her fingers on some letters. "Then it tells me where to look for what I want to find." She said. Draco forced his eyes back to the screen and watched when it popped up some book titles. "Amazing." He whispered and Hermione giggled. "I have one at home but I couldn't find anything when I searched the web." She said as she wrote down the names of

the books.

"You searched a spider's web for information?" Draco asked and Hermione giggled again. "No, sorry. The web is what Muggles call the world wide web. It's a place that all computers are hooked up to and if you type in some information it'll take you to where the information is." She said. "Like a port key?" He asked as they walked through the stakes. "No, it doesn't take you there physically…it's hard to explain. It would be easier to just show you but the library's computer isn't hooked up to the web." She said. "Ah, here we are." She started pulling down books and shoving them into Draco's arms.

After getting all the books they could carry, they walked back to the table they'd put their stuff on and sat down.

After a few hours, Hermione gasped and nudged Draco. "I've found it." She whispered and Draco moved his chair beside her. "A Jarvey is an old slang term for a cab driver, dating from the days when cabs were horse drawn carriages." "That's it?" Draco hissed. "After all the searching and the days spent looking for information, this is all there is?" Hermione was a little shocked at his reaction. "You know, I think Snape _is _bored and just looking for a way to ruin everyone's summer." He snapped. "Sshh." Someone hissed at them from another table. "Draco, let's just write it down and then go. We've got what he wants." Hermione said and he snorted. "Wasted all that time for a sentence." He muttered as he pulled out a quill. "Draco." Hermione hissed and jerked the quill out of his hand and shoved it into her bag. "What?" He asked, looking stunned. "Muggles don't use quills." She said. "Really? What do they use then?" He asked. "Pencil or pen." She said and handed him a pen. "What is this?" He asked and she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember he didn't know about these kinds of things. "This is a pen. You write with it. Like this." She said and started writing on a piece of paper. He watched her for a few seconds and then placed the pen, point side down on the paper and carefully wrote his name. "Cool." He muttered with a smile and then wrote the sentence from the book.

After they finished and put their books back, they walked out of the library. "I'm starving, want to grab a bite?" Hermione asked as they walked down the steps and onto the street. "Sure." Draco said and followed her to a little outdoor restaurant. After ordering, they talked about different things. "This place isn't that different." He said and then trailed off as a Goth type couple walked by him. "What in the bloody hell was that?" He asked as he followed them with his eyes. "Goths." Hermione said simply. Before he could comment he saw a couple of Punkers with different colored spiky hair. "Punks." Hermione said before he could ask. "It's a type of music they listen to and that's how they dress." She said. Draco just rolled his eyes and kept watching the street.

"What did you order?" Draco asked when their food arrived. "Hamburger." She said as she poured ketchup onto her plate. "Want a bite?" She asked, holding the burger up to him. "What's it made out of?" He asked and she smiled. "Cow meat." She said and he took a small bite. "Fry?" She asked, holding up a French fry to his lips. Again he opened his mouth and took a bite and then groaned. "That's great." He said and she smiled. "Here." She shoved her plate over to him and took his roast. "No, that's ok." He said but she waved him away. "It's ok, I can eat this stuff all the time." "Thanks." Draco said and dug into his burger.

When the bill came, Hermione pulled out some money but Draco stopped her. "I'll pay for it." He said and she bit her lip. "Thanks Draco but, well, they don't know what wizard money is." She said. "I'm not stupid Granger." He snapped and then took a deep breath. "Sorry, I know. I have some muggle money." He said and pulled out a wad of bills. "Draco." Hermione gasped. "What? This is the right money isn't it?" He asked. "Yes, but where did you get all of that?" She asked. "Gringots." He said and her eyes widened. "That's probably a hundred thousand pounds." She gasped. "Well, I didn't know how much things were here so I thought I'd make sure I have enough." She pulled a 20 pound note out of the stack and hissed, "Put it away before someone sees it." "Why?" He asked as he shoved the money back into his pocket. "You don't want to be the victim of a pick pocket do you?" She asked as waved their waiter back over. "A what?" He asked and she giggled. "I'll explain in a minute." She said. "Keep the change." She told the waiter as he took the money. "Thanks Miss." He said and walked off.

They left the restaurant and Hermione waved down another cab. "A pick pocket is someone who steals your money right out of your pocket." She said as they were headed down the street. "A thief?" Draco asked and she nodded. "No one would dare rob me. I'm Draco Malfoy, son of…" He started but she waved him off. "No one here cares." She said softly and Draco lowered his voice. "Right." He muttered. They got back to the Leaky Caldron and Draco put his robes back on and then lifted the hood. "Just in case." He said and she nodded. They walked through the pub and out the back and into Diagon Alley.

"So what did you think of it?" She asked as they made their way to Gringots. "It's a nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there." Draco said and Hermione smiled. "Do they…" Draco started and then trailed off. "Do they what?" She asked. "Do they have evil people in the muggle world?" He asked softly and she nodded. "Yes. A few are just as evil as Vo…you know how." She said. "Really?" Draco asked. "Name one." "Well, there was Hitler." She said. "What'd he do that was evil?" He asked. "He tried to kill an entire race of people." Hermione said. "Did he really?" Draco asked very intrigued. "Yes. He tried to kill very Jew on the planet. He didn't of course, but he did kill a lot of them." "How did he do it? An unforgivable?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head. "He captured them and put them in gas chambers, had them dig holes and then line them up in the holes and shot them, he starved them, beat them…" She trailed off. "He was just an evil, evil man." "When did he do this?" Draco asked. "Back in the 40's during the Second World War. I don't want to talk about this anymore Draco." She said and he looked down at her and then nodded. "I didn't mean to make you sad." He said simply. "I know, I just don't like to think about war." She answered and he nodded.

After exchanging the muggle money back into wizard money, Draco deposited it into his bank account. "You have your own account?" Hermione asked and he nodded. "A gift from my grandfather. When he died he left me a bit of money in an account in my name. Now whenever I get extra money I deposit it." He said and she frowned. "But why? I mean your family is rich." "My father is rich." Draco said "And if I stay in his good graces, when he dies the money will go to me of course." Hermione frowned and said "And if you don't stay in his good graces?" "I'll no longer be a Malfoy." He said simply and she sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way Draco, but I just don't understand how a father can disown his child just because he was angry over something the child does." "Are you saying that your parents wouldn't disown you, no matter what you did?" He asked. "No they wouldn't." She said. "Ok, let's say you decided to become a follower of the Dark Lord, would they disown you then?" He asked. "Well no because they know nothing about Vol…him." She said. "Ok, let's say you became a follower of this Hitman person would they disown you then?" He asked. "No, they would be very disappointed in me of course but they wouldn't disown me. But since Hitler is dead, I don't think that'll be a problem." She answered. "You must have wonderful parents Granger." Draco said softly.

"What about your mother Draco? Would she disown you?" Hermione asked. "No, but father wouldn't let her keep in touch with me. I'm sure she'd find a way but I wouldn't want her to do something that might…" He stopped and took a quick bite of his ice cream. Hermione took the hint and changed the subject. "Why do you come here all the time?" She asked him and he laughed. "Believe it or not, I like it here. Father doesn't mind that I'm here and it gets me out of the house. Mother is away at the moment and I'm easily bored at home alone." He said and she grinned. "I understand." Draco looked down at his watch and sighed. "I have to go, are you going to be here tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded. "I'll see you then." He said and she smiled.

"Granger…err…Hermione. Would you mind if I owled you sometime? At your home I mean?" He asked and grinned at him. "No, I wouldn't mind at all. Here's my address." She said and quickly wrote it down for him. "Thanks." He said. She watched him fold it and put it inside his robe. He gave her a quick grin and then walked away after paying for their ice cream.

As she was climbing out of her parents car later that day, a small owl swooped by her head. "Pig." She exclaimed as he fly around and around her. "Will you please stop?" She said with a giggle and Pig landed on her shoulder. "Sorry Mum, Dad. It's Ron's owl." She said as they walked into the house. She went upstairs, untying the note as she went. She pulled out a pack of owl treats and put some in a bowl for Pig and then got him some water. "Thanks Pig, hope you weren't here long." She said as she sat on the bed and opened Ron's letter.

_Hermione,_

I'm bored to death here. Fred and George are driving me nuts but guess what! Dad got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! Can you believe it? You can come right? Mum says you can stay here with us for the rest of the holiday. I'm owling Harry although mom is sending a letter to his keeps via the muggle mail. Hope you can come, let me know as soon as possible so we can arrange to pick you up.

Ron

"MUM!" Hermione shouted as she ran downstairs. After telling her parents what she wanted they agreed to let her go. She ran back upstairs and wrote a letter to Ron, telling him she could go and then watched Pig take off,

The next morning, she decided not to go to Diagon Alley and after her parents left, she got another owl from Draco.

Hermione

I'll be at the game also. Father says we're to be in the top box. Don't forget Ice Cream in the Alley on Friday. I'll be there early as always. Hope you're well.

D

She owled him back but didn't sign her name and he seemed to understand why as he quit putting her name on the top of the letters. So that's how Draco and Hermione spent the summer of their fourth year, meeting in Diagon Alley and owling each other. When the Cup final arrived, Hermione was there and she saw Draco of course but neither could act like they liked each other. They knew to well what would happen to them. When the riot started and they ran into each other, Draco gave her a warning, interlacing it with patented Malfoy nastiness but Hermione didn't take it like she normally would have, had she not gotten to know him over the summer. When she got back to the Weasley's the next morning, she heard the hooting of an owl and saw Draco's Eagle circling a tree in the backyard. Going in, she headed straight for Ginny's room and opened the window. The owl landed and she removed the letter and whispered. "I'll write back but it make take some time."

"Who's owl?" Ginny asked as she came into her room. "Oh, um…it's Dean's.." She said and Ginny smiled. "Are you two dating?" She asked and Hermione snorted. "We're just friend's Ginny." Hermione said and then sat on the bed she'd been using. She opened it carefully, making sure Ginny wasn't near the bed. All the letter said was: I'm sorry for what I said but I wanted to warn you and I couldn't just run up and grab you myself. I'm hoping this finds you well. After you went deeper into the forest, I didn't see you come out again. Owl me, even if you're mad at me, just for my piece of mind.

Hermione smiled and grabbed a quill and some parchment, she wrote "I'm fine. I know you were worried and I'm not mad. I know why you said what you did and I understand. Maybe we can talk at school. She took it over to the owl, tied it on his leg and watched him fly away.

"So what did Dean have to say?" Ginny asked and Hermione said, "Just wanted to make sure everyone was ok." She didn't see the quirk in Ginny's brow as she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Draco, who's the owl from?" His mother asked as he was untying the note. "Oh, I owled Pansy, just letting her know what was going on." He said as he put the letter in his pocket. 'You like her don't you?" Narcissa asked. "Pansy? She's ok." Draco said, wanting to get upstairs and read his letter. "Do you think you'll marry her Draco?" Narcissa asked. "NO." He shouted and then cleared his throat. "No mother, I don't like her that much." He said and she smiled. "Your father will be home soon." She said and he nodded and went upstairs to his room. After reading his note, he sighed and lay down.

Draco saw Hermione get on the train but they didn't have time to have an actual talk. He decided he'd owl her once they got to school and got settled in. Hermione didn't take anything Draco had said to heart while on the train, she knew him by this time and they both understood that they had to make everyone think they still hated each other.

So for that school year, Draco and Hermione would owl each other and talk when they could meet away from everyone else. Close to the end of the year, Draco owled Hermione and asked if she'd be spending time in the Alley that summer. They agreed to meet and to owl each other over the summer.

The first day back from Hogwarts, Hermione was desperate to get to Diagon Alley. She owled Draco and told him she'd be there at the usual time and hoped to see him there. She finally got her mom and dad to agree to let her since they were going to be at work and they dropped her off, giving her money and telling her they'd be back around 4. Hermione watched them drive off and then pulled her robe out of her bag and put it on. She pulled the hood up over her head and made sure her wand was in her sleeve as she walked into the Leaky Caldron.

Once again, as she walked into the Alley, she was grabbed and pulled back. "It's me." Draco whispered and she relaxed into him a bit. He let go of her and she turned, a smile on her face when he hissed, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here? Don't you know what's going on?" He asked. "What?" She gasped startled at the way he spoke to her. "The Dark Lord is back, don't you know that you, Weaseley and Saint Potter are on his hit list? Don't you _dare_ come back here." He said, shoving her back through the opening of the Alley. "And for Gods sake Hermione, don't owl me." He turned to walk off and she grabbed his arm.

"So that's it, you don't want to be friends anymore because of the Dark Lord?" She hissed. "Are you mad?" He snapped and stepped through the opening and stood close to her. "You know who my father is. If he thinks for one minute I have access to you I'll not be able to keep you safe." He hissed. "I'm not worried about your father Draco." She said. "Silly little idiot." He groaned as he pulled her into his arms. "It would kill me if anything happened to you." He said, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Come to my house Draco. We can talk there without worry." She said and he closed his eyes. "I shouldn't." He whispered. "But you want to." She whispered back. "Fine." He said and grabbing her hand, they walked through the Leaky Caldron and she hailed a cab.

Once they got to her house, they went in and she went straight up to her room. She pulled the shades and made sure the window was closed before she waved him inside. "No names." He said quickly when she opened her mouth and she nodded. "You can't stay here." He said as he sat down on her bed. "You have to go stay with you know who." He said and she frowned. He rolled his eyes and held up all ten fingers. "Kid." He said and she nodded. "I don't know if I can get away." She said. "You have to. It's the only way you'll be safe, your family will be safe." He whispered and again she frowned. "It's coming. It's coming and I'm going to have to choose." He whispered. "Come with me. You'll be kept safe." She said and he shook his head. "I can't. I have obligations." He whispered. "Screw it!" She shouted. "You can't do what I know you think you have too." She said. He just looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. She jerked her arm out and pointed to it.

"I don't want to do that. I'll put it off as long as I can, but don't get your hopes up. If it comes down to my _family_," he stressed the word. "I'll do what I have to do." Hermione knew right then he was speaking of his mother. She grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote "Dumbledor will protect her Draco, you know he will." Draco snorted and wrote "She'll never leave him, Never." "I don't want you hurt." She wrote and he smiled. "Funny, I don't want you hurt either. So do not, and I mean it, _do not _go back to the Alley. Go to the Weaseley's. You'll be safe there." She nodded and sat down beside him. "I've missed you." She wrote and he dropped the paper and pen and jerked her into his arms. "I just saw you yesterday." He whispered and she squeezed him as tight as she could. "I don't care. I don't think I can go without seeing you over the summer. I've dreamed of it since the beginning of school." "I know, but I have to keep you safe." He said, "You look exhausted." She said as he rubbed his eyes. "I am. I was up all night, hiding things." He said and she gently pushed him back onto her bed. "What things?" She asked as she lay beside him.

"Wouldn't you like to know Granger." He whispered softly. He lay quietly for so long that she thought he'd drifted off to sleep. She started to move away from him and his arms tightened around her. "I've kept every letter you've ever sent me." He said softly and she smiled. "I've kept yours also." She answered. "Destroy them." He said and she shook her head no. "Then hide them, somewhere no one will ever find them." He said and she smiled. "That's what you were doing wasn't it?" He nodded and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll take care of it, I promise." She whispered and she felt him relax. "Sleep Draco." She said softly and he nodded. She waited until she was sure he was out and then she gently got out of bed and went into her closet. She pulled out the box that held all the things that reminded her or Draco, held all his letters and everything he'd ever given her. She decided she'd put it in her vault at Gringots.

She let him sleep a few hours and then went downstairs and made him a sandwich. Carrying it back upstairs, she sat the tray on the table and then touched him gently to wake him up. His eyes shot open and he grabbed her hand before he realized where he was and he relaxed. She opened her mouth and he slapped his hand over it before she could speak. He shook his head no and she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"What?" She wrote. "Someone not muggle is outside." He wrote. "How do you know?" "I feel them." He wrote. "How?" She wrote. "A spell my dad did on me a long time ago. He did it to the whole family. So we would know when we were being followed." He wrote. "I'm going to put everything in my account." She said and he nodded. "Good idea, wish I could." He wrote. "Why can't you?" She wrote. "My father is able to get into my account whenever he feels the need." He wrote. "Use mine." She wrote and he looked up at her. "I wouldn't mind at all." She wrote. "Thanks, I think I will." He wrote. "They're gone." He said softly. "Are you sure?" She asked and he laughed. "Granger, I think you're becoming paranoid." He said. "Could they be cloaked?" She asked and he shook his head no. "He thought of everything." He said simply and she nodded.

She called a cab to come to her house and they climbed in and went back to the Leaky Caldron. She paid the cabbie, who kept looking at them like they were nuts since they hadn't lowered their hoods and then they went, separately into the Caldron. Hermione waited five minutes and then followed Draco. She went into the Alley and headed straight to Gringots. "Making a deposit." She said and handed the Goblin all the money she'd saved over the summer. "Please exchange it into Gallons." She said softly and he nodded. When that was done, she said "I'm going to need a second key." The Goblin gave her a long look and then handed her another key. "I'd also like to make a request about my account." She said. "Very well." The Goblin said and she said "I don't want _anyone_ to be able to get into my vault without the key _and_ a password." She said. Then she handed him a piece of paper with the password. "Noted." He said and the paper burst into flames in his hand. "Now, I'd like to visit my vault." She said and the Goblin nodded.

Once she was at the vault, she put the box inside it and made sure she didn't have anything left out, including the paper she and Draco had been using at her house. Once satisfied she had everything, she closed the vault and went back into the Alley.

She took a seat at the ice cream shop, hood still up and ordered a Butterbear. Then she stretched her arms over her head and stood. She walked behind her chair and pulled her arm out of her sleeve, into the inside of her robe and dropped the key then put her foot over it. She made a production of getting into her bag and pulling out a book. Then she sat back down and opened her book. She took a couple drinks of her butterbear and then dropped a coin on the table and stood, putting her book back into her bag, she headed for the street. She heard someone drop something and kept going.

Draco dropped a book and bent down to pick it up, grabbing the key while he did so. As soon as he stood up, he headed for Florish and Blotts. After going in, he went behind the stairs and pulled the black robe off and quickly stuffed it behind a bookshelf. He pulled his Hogwarts robes out of the bag he'd left there earlier and then slung it over his shoulder. He walked out of Florish and Blotts and headed for Gringots. "I'd like to make a withdrawl." He said and the Goblin nodded. He then looked over his shoulder and handed the Goblin a note that said, "I'd like to deposit this into the vault of Hermione Granger. The password is Love Bites and I'd like it known from here on out that if anything happens to me, everything that is in my name will become the property of Hermione Granger." The Goblin looked up at Draco and said, "Very well." And the note burst into flames. He was then shown to his vault where he removed everything and then went to Hermione's. He walked into Hermione's vault and then moved out of site of the door and placed the key on a chain around his neck. He made sure he had everything put into the vault and then he walked out and closed the door. He then left the bank and headed for home, aware the whole time that he was being followed.

After dinner that night, he told his parents he was tired and he went upstairs to lay down. He got up at three in the morning, opened his window and climbed out. He went to where he'd hidden everything that linked him to Hermione and shoved it into a bag and then went back to his room. The next morning, Draco came downstairs and said "father, may I go into Diagon Alley with you today?" "Why?" Lucius asked. "I need to look up some stuff for my summer work." He said and Lucius nodded. Lucius watched him walk into a used bookstore and then headed for Knockturn Alley.

Draco walked into the back of the store and then sighed. He waited 30 minutes and then walked out and headed toward Gringots. He again handed a goblin a note and after reading it, was taken to Hermione's vault. He again stepped out of site of the door and then put the box down beside his other stuff. He pulled the chain off his neck and put it and the key inside the box and then shut the door. He wouldn't be back.

That summer, Hermione stayed with the Weasley's in Grimmauld Place, worrying about Draco. She was glad when they finally headed back to Hogwarts, somewhere she knew she'd be able to see him. As soon as she got on the train, she looked around for his white hair. Finally his blonde head appeared and she breathed a short sigh of relief to see him looking so well. She and Ron had been made prefects and had to go to the prefect car where she got a better look at him. After finding Harry, she and Ron told him who the other prefects were and as they were talking, Draco came in. After hurling a few insults at Potter, he left and Hermione hid a smile.

The first day back to Hogwarts found Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, chewing her breakfast and half listening to Ron and Harry. She jerked when she heard the flutter of owls and watched as they soared overhead, dropping packages to their owners. She saw Draco's eagle owl land on his shoulder. Suddenly a school owl landed in front of her and she pulled a letter off it's leg. Knowing it was from Draco, she looked up and saw him watching her. She gave him a small smile and opened the letter.

8 pm, Potions room." Was all it said and she looked and smiled at Draco before looking back down at her plate. 8 pm found her in the potions room, waiting on Draco. As soon as he walked in, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I've been so worried." She whispered as she kissed his cheek. "I'm fine." He said before lowering his mouth to hers. Hermione was a bit shocked. Draco had never kissed her before. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him and his kiss. When Draco broke the kiss, he smiled down at her. "I should have done that earlier I think." He whispered before lowering his lips to hers again.

Without knowing how, Hermione ended up sitting in Draco's lap while they kissed. "I have to go on patrol." She whispered between kisses. "I know, I just finished when I came in here. You have to go at 9 right?" He asked, stealing kisses between words. Hermione nodded her head as Draco traced her lips with his tongue.

"Where have you been?" Ron snapped at her when she came into the Gryffindor common room. "Sorry, I was in the library." She said, not looking at him. "No you weren't." Ron said, "I checked, just a few minutes ago." "Well excuse me for having to go to the bathroom Ronald." Hermione snapped at him. "She'd never been good at telling lies." "Oh, sorry." Ron muttered as they walked out the door and down the steps.

So that was how the school year started for Draco and Hermione. Sneaking off to unused classrooms and behind trees to make out while their friends tried to figure out what they were trying to hide. Around the second week of September, Draco received a letter from his mom. Hermione watched him open it from her table and frowned when she saw him crumble the letter in his hand. Her looked up at her and she gave a quick nod and then stood. "I'm going to the library for a few minutes before class." She told Ron and Harry as she walked away from them. Draco followed and they met in an unused classroom.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as he walked in. "A letter from my mother, advising me that father wants me home this weekend for a discussion." He said and she frowned. "About?" She asked, but she already knew. "What do you think?" He asked softly. "You must tell him no." She said. "What?" He snapped. "You must tell him no. I have a plan." She said and he snorted. "Granger, I'm not Potter or Weaseley. A plan isn't going to keep my mother safe or keep me out of this." He said and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just put him off." She whispered "And trust me."

All that weekend, Hermione worried and searched the library. "What are you doing Hermione?" Ron asked as he walked into their common room. "Reading Ron, you should try it sometime." Hermione said and Ron snorted, "I read enough in classes." He said and sat down beside her. "Sleeping potions? What are you reading about those for?" He asked and she took a deep breath. "I'm just reading Ron." She said and he rolled his eyes. "What to play a game of Wizard Chess or Exploding Snap?" He asked. "NO! I want to read." She snapped at him and stood. Ron watched her stomp upstairs, his mouth hanging open.

Sunday while eating breakfast, Hermione saw Draco walk into the Great Hall. She watched, hoping he'd look at her but he didn't. She noticed that he looked tired and she frowned, wondering what his father had done to him. After finishing, she stood and walked out, leaving a stunned Ron and Harry staring after her. She went up to the owlery and tied a letter to the leg of Draco's Eagle owl. "This is for Draco only. You peck the bloody hell out of anyone who tried to take it from you." She said and the owl laid his head on her check for a second before taking flight.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and sighed, he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. "OUCH! Quit you stupid owl." He heard Pansy shriek and he looked up. Seeing his owl, he walked over and held out his arm. The owl flew to him and landed. "Draco, your owl pecked me. Look, I'm bleeding." She said, holding her hand out for him to see. "So stop trying to read my mail." Draco snapped and walked away from her. He walked to his room and then sat on his bed. He took the letter from his owl and then put some owl treats out for it while he opened the letter.

Seventh floor, our closet, 8 pm. Was all the letter said and Draco sighed to himself. He knew he was going to have to stop seeing Hermione. He only had a little time left.

"What did your father want?" She asked as soon as he stepped into the broom closet. "What do you think he wanted?" Draco asked and she frowned. "And what did you say?" She asked. "Nothing. He told me I'd be receiving the Mark the Saturday after Halloween." "No you won't." She said. "Hermione." Draco started but she stopped him. "We've got two weeks. I have a plan and tomorrow, I'm telling Harry and Ron that you're my boyfriend." She said and walked out of the broom closet, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

"You've lost your bloody mind." Ron shouted. "No I haven't Ron. I love him." Hermione shouted back. "It's Malfoy!" Ron and Harry said at the same time. "I know. He's wonderful." Hermione said. "He's a future Death Eater." Harry snapped. "No, he's not." Hermione insisted. "It's a spell. He's got some kind of spell on her." Ron snapped. "Oh honestly, he does not." "He's using the Imperius Curse on her." "Don't be ridiculous Ron." Hermione snapped. "Do I act like I'm under some kind of curse? I'm fine." She snapped. "I think you might be right Ron, we need to tell Dumbledor." Harry said and Ron nodded. "Listen you two idiots, I know exactly what I'm saying and doing _and_ I wanted you to know. Now, the question before you is, are you going to be nice to Draco or not?" She snapped. "I don't want the little ferret around me." Ron snapped and Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Fine then. Harry, what about you?" She asked and turned to look at him. "I'm with Ron on this one Hermione. Malfoy's just done way to much to us for me to forgive him." Harry said and Hermione snorted. "Fine. Be that way, the both of you." She snapped and walked up to her room. Ron and Harry watched her go, fury on both their faces.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" Draco asked as he stuck his head into the empty potions classroom. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with?" Snape asked. "I've done something I'm probably going to regret in a few weeks." He said softly and Snape looked up from grading his papers. "Such as?" He asked softly. "I've fallen in love and I've decided to defy my father." Draco said and Snape bit the inside of his lip. "Fallen in love with whom?" He asked but Draco didn't answer his question. "Father wants me to take the Mark on Halloween." Draco said and Snape jerked as if shot. "I've decided I'm not going to, which is going to cause a lot of problems." "I see." Snape said, mentally stunned that Draco would refuse the mark. "I need a promise from you Professor." Draco said and Snape lifted an eyebrow. "Of what?" He asked. "father is not going to be happy that I'm refusing the mark." Draco said and Snape grunted. "I want you to promise me you'll look after my mother." "Why would I need to look after her Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. Draco sneered and laughed a bit. "You know as well as I that once I tell father, he'll probably kill me where I stand." He said and Snape didn't respond. "I just want to make sure that my mother is going to be ok. I would also like for you to make sure my girlfriend doesn't do something stupid." "I'm sure Miss Parkinson won't do anything drastic." Snape said. "I'm not talking about Pansy." Draco said softly. "Who, exactly, are you talking about Draco?" Snape asked. "Hermione Granger." He answered softly.

"Granger?" Snape repeated, stunned to his toes. He would never have suspected Draco and the Granger chit. "Yes, Hermione. She's my girlfriend and I want you to make sure she has anything of mine she wants." Draco said and Snape nodded, not paying attention. "Granger." He muttered and Draco smiled. "I'm sure Potter and Weaseley will be thrilled when they find out." Draco said and Snape laughed, shocking Draco. "Yes, that is something I would like to see." He said. "You'll do this for me Professor?" Draco asked and Snape nodded, mentally counting the days he had to try to come up with something to save Draco's life.

As soon as Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, he knew immediately that Hermione had told Harry and Ron. She was sitting by herself, a good 2 foot between her and the rest of the Gryffindor table and no one would speak to her. Not even Longbottom. "Damnit." He muttered to himself and walked over to her. "Hermione?" He said and sat beside her, ignoring the shocked stares from the Gryffindors and the shocked whispered from everyone else.

"I'm fine." She said simply. "Would you like some breakfast?" She asked pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice. "Thank you." He said as she handed it to him. "…not eating with that slimy git at the same table." He heard Weaseley shout and he turned his head, intending to tell him to sod off when Hermione's small hand grabbed his arm. "Don't. He's looking for a reason." She said simply. "Like I bloody well care." Draco hissed, his eyes blazing in Ron's direction. "Let's just go Draco." Hermione said, standing up and pulling on his arm. "If you wish." He said as he stood and followed her.

The following weeks saw some major changes in the Hogwarts School. Hermione and Draco started spending all their time together, so much so that Dumbledor changed her classes to his so they would be able to stand together against the face of all the adversity their relationship had caused. The Gryffindor and Slytherin hatred was worse than ever. Draco and Hermione found themselves the butt of a lot of their houses anger. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were confused, as they had always tried to not be enemies to either house. Finally it came down to all the houses, keeping within their own and friendships in other houses were strained all most to breaking. Draco and Hermione stood together through it all, often meeting in the potions room during any free time they had.

As fate would have it, Lucius found out about Draco's girlfriend. When he contacted Draco, in the Slytherin fireplace, everyone in the common room heard their argument. They also heard Draco's refusal to hand Hermione over to the Dark Lord as bait for Potter and his refusal of the Dark Mark. After telling his father he wouldn't take the mark, Draco stepped to the side of the fireplace and walked away. He knew better than to give his father a target for his anger or his wand and he also knew the hazard's of spending the night in his dorm. As planned, he met Hermione in the Potions room at 9 pm.

Hermione was sitting in Draco's lap, her head on his shoulder when Snape walked into the classroom. "Mr. Malfoy, you have a letter." He said and Draco sighed. Snape had grown used to seeing Hermione in Draco's lap, it seemed that was where Draco preferred her to be. "It's from mother." He said softly as he opened the letter.

Draco,

Your father is beyond livid with you. I, however, couldn't be happier. I'm very proud of you for refusing the Mark. You know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from your father. I love you son and I'll support whatever decision you make. Don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while, you know how your father is. I'll keep in touch someway. About your girlfriend, Miss Granger, I believe her name is, please make sure she understands the danger is has now stepped into.

Your loving mother.

"It's almost crewfew." Snape said softly and Draco nodded. He heard the door shut and then he sighed. "What are we to do now?" He whispered. "I have a plan Draco." Hermione said and he laughed. "Of course you do, love, but nothing can stop Lucius when he's put his mind to something." Draco said. "This can." Hermione said and handed him a piece of parchment. "You can't be serious." Draco said after reading it. "I'm very serious. I'd do anything to keep you safe." Hermione said. "Are you certain?" He asked and she nodded. "I'll need to write to mother." Draco said. "I'm going to write a few letters myself." She said and slid off his lap. She pulled some parchment, 2 quills and a bottle of ink from her bag. Draco wrote three letters, one to his mother, one to his father and one to Snape. Hermione also wrote three letters, one to her parents, one to Ron and Harry and one to Professor Dumbledor, explaining what they were doing and why. "Finished, are you?" She asked as Draco sealed his last letter. "Yes." He said. "Let's go then." Hermione said and they left the potions class room and headed toward the Owlery.

Once there, she tied Harry and Ron's letter to Pig and then tied the letter to her parents to Hedwig. She choose a barn owl and tied the letter to Dumbledor to it and then looked at the thee owls. "You're to wait until noon to deliver these. Understand?" She said and all three owls nodded their heads. Draco meanwhile, tied the letters to his mother and father to his eagle owl. "You're to go to Mother first, then father." He said and the owl nipped his fingers gently. Then he walked over to Snape's owl and tied his letter to him. "You're not to deliver this until noon." He sand and then nodded.

They left the owlery and then went outside. "Where do you want to do it at?" She asked and Draco shrugged. "I was thinking we could do it on the hilltop, behind the school." She said and he smiled. "That's fine." He said and followed her up the hill.

Once there, Draco congured a bed for them and Hermione smiled. "It looks like my bed at home." She said, taking in the brass headboard and foot rail. "I liked your bed." Draco said simply and she smiled. "We say this together." She said and he nodded. Draco lay down on the bed and then Hermione lay beside him, her head on his chest. "I love you Draco." She said and he smiled. "I love you too." He said and then she held up the paper. "Ready?" She asked. "Yes." Draco said.

"Come by day

Come by night,

Protect us as our souls take flight.

To sleep the sleep of love so true

Until it's time to be renewed.

For at that time the world will see

There's no greater love like thee to me"

As they said the spell, an invisible shield surrounded the bed. Hermione's hand dropped and their eyes closed as the last word was spoken.

Snape went to the owlery that morning to send a letter to Mr. Malfoy. Upon arriving, he saw a note tied to his owl's leg. "What is this?" He asked the owl softly as he untied it. His brow furrowed as he read.

Professor Snape,

I'm writing to remind you of your promise to look after my mother. Hermione has come up with a plan and I've agreed to do it. I think it's the best thing for everyone involved and I hope you understand why we did this. I can't take the Mark, I can't let anything happen to my mother and I can't leave Hermione. I won't tell you what we've done, I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly. I'm hoping someone will defeat the Dark Lord and when we return, the world will be a bit better, or at least a bit more understanding of our love.

Draco Malfoy

Looking around, he noticed letters tied to the other owls and growled. He untied Dumbledor's Harry and Ron's. He looked at the two remaining owls and said, "Go now." They flew into the night as he ran out of the owlery and straight to Dumbledor's office.

Professor Dumbledor,

I hope this finds you well. Draco and I have decided to put an end to all this nonsense. I've found a spell that will put us to sleep for an intermanal amount of time. I've reworded it so that it will release us when the time is right. I hope you understand that I would do anything to keep Draco safe. I can't let his father get his hands on him. I don't worry about the future, I know Harry will defeat the Dark Lord and everything will be alright. Thank you for allowing me to come to this wonderful school.

Sincerely Hermione Granger

"What have they done?" He looked at Snape. "I'm not sure headmaster, Malfoy's letter didn't go into details." Snape said. "All Miss Grangers said was she'd found a spell to put them to sleep." Dumbledor said and then his eyes widened. "Merlin's Beard." He hissed and stood up quickly. He left his office, Snape right behind him.

"I don't know Ron, maybe we should forgive her.' Harry said. "Never! I'll never forgive her for choosing Malfoy over us." Ron snapped. "I've watched them Ron. I think Malfoy really loves her." Harry said. "He's using her to get to you. Wait and see, he'll take the mark and then something will happen to her and you'll go running to save her and You Know Who will be waiting to kill you." Ron snapped.

"I think we need to get Potter and Weaseley now." Dumbledor said, looking down at Hermione and Draco, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Snape hurried back to the castle, a frown on his face

Harry and Ron,

I know you're mad at me and I don't really care. I'm sure you'll be even madder when you find out what we've done but you must understand, I'd do anything to keep Draco safe. He refused the Mark, told his father no and I'm sure you can imagine how angry Mr. Malfoy was. It doesn't matter though, Draco will be protected from him and I will be with him, for no matter how much I love the two of you, Draco is my true love and I'd die for him. I hope one day in the future you'll both find a love like this, then you'll understand. I know, Harry, that you will defeat Voldemort with Ron by your side. I know that my future is secured in your brave hands. Think of me with happiness.

Love, Hermione

"I can't believe she'd do something like this." Ron bellowed, after being shown where Draco and Hermione lay. "I can. We pushed her to it Ron." Harry said softly, laying his hand on the invisible barrier. "If we'd tried to help her keep Malfoy safe, this wouldn't have happened." He said and Ron snorted. "I hope they both rot there, in the sun, the rain and the snow." He yelled and stomped off. Harry watched him go and Dumbledor said, 'He's just angry Harry, he didn't mean it." "I know he didn't." Harry said softly as he turned and followed Ron back to the school.

That morning, Dumbledor announced to the school what Draco and Hermione had done and over the years, the students would walk up the hillside to see the young lovers asleep in each other arms.


End file.
